To Speak Without Words
by Galinia
Summary: An American girl is taken from her home and into Demon World 1000 years back in time. She soon meets Yomi, Youko, and Kuronue; making new friends and enemies. But she has a bit of a problom: the language barrier. She cannot speak Japanese! Mean while Youko is left to puzzle on who this mystery girl is and what secrets she hides.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This may not be the best idea I ever came up with but I thought it up one day and decided to finally start posting some of it. Here is Chapter one my lovelies! Please enjoy and R&R! =)

Youko and Kuronue smirked as they, once again, alluded their pursuers. "This is getting too easy. Where is the fun in this if they practically give us the treasures on a silver platter?" Kuronue said as he tossed the bag of loot on the large table in the dining room of their hideout. "I agree, these raids are getting way too simple. We should lay low for a while. They may be setting up a trap, these demon lords. We need to be cautious." Youko said. "Kurama, it's great to see you back!" Yomi exclaimed as he entered the dining room, accompanied by several bandits. Youko nodded his head once in greeting and continued his inspection of the loot. "Yomi, you don't need to seem so surprised. I always come back." He said calmly. Yomi put a hand on the great fox demon's shoulder. "O don't be so serious! Listen, while you two were gone, I found something very interesting!" He announced. Kuronue folded his arms over his chest and glared at Yomi. "There you go, going off when you were specifically told to stay put." He muttered. "What could it possibly be Yomi?" Youko growled in frustration. Yomi nodded to the demons behind them and they pushed forward a human girl, bond and gaged. "Honestly Yomi, what do you take me for?" Youko growled as he walked to the girl. She had brown hair in a long braid going down her back. Her skin was tanned, showing she loved the outdoors. She stared around her with frightened brown eyes and met Youko's golden gaze. "She's not Japanese." He observed. He removed the gag and she began to yell out questions in a foreign language. "She's an American." He said instantly. "I know, that's why I thought you'd take an interest in her. We found her by a closing portal to human world. Some demons had kidnapped her and planning on eating her. We thought you'd enjoy a female companion, if you know what I mean." Yomi said. Youko continued to observe the girl, who had stopped her fruitless questioning and met the gaze of the fox demon, her eyes curiously looking at the ears on his head and softened a bit. "If you don't want her Kurama, we'd be more than happy to take her off your hands." Yomi added, sharing a lecherous smirk with the other bandits. The girl seemed to recognize this smirk and glared at the bandits. "Honestly Yomi, you're such a lecher." Kuronue said. "I will take her to my quarters." Youko said in an indifferent voice. The bandits seemed surprised by this as the fox demon lifted the girl over his shoulder and carried her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Youko set the girl down on a sofa and unbound her. She didn't try to escape, she must've known it would have been foolish and unsuccessful. Instead she stared at Youko, who in turn studied her. She swallowed nervously and rubbed her arms. "Hello." She managed. Youko tilted his head in curiosity. "Hello." He answered. "I am River." She said in a shaky voice that was uncertain. Youko crouched before her and rested his chin on his hands. "I am Youko-sama." He said. She met his gaze. "Youko-sama." She repeated, and smiled slightly when he nodded. He noticed she had a good many wounds from the ropes that had bound her before and from her struggle with the demons. He grew a plant in his hand and smiled when he heard her gasp of wonder. He used the plants leaves to heal her, pausing when she had shown signs of nervousness and a hint of fear. When he had finished she gazed at her healed skin in amazement. "Thank you." She managed. Youko smiled, glad she knew a little of the language he spoke. Her voice was kind and lovely. "You're welcome." He replied. He looked at her attire, which had clearly torn up and tried to have been removed. She wore a shirt 3 times her size and fuzzy pants with little- fox pups? He chuckled in amusement. River followed his gaze and blushed when she remembered she was wearing her fox pajama bottoms and her father's old jersey for the Broncos. Youko went to his wardrobe and found a white tunic similar to the one he wore that was about River's size, being it was his when he was young. He handed it to her and pointed to the bathroom. He noticed her new nervousness and watched as she slowly made her way to the bathroom and then shut the door. Then there was a knock at his bedroom door. With an annoyed sigh he went and opened it and found Kuronue standing before him, looking irritated. "What is it?" Youko asked, letting his friend enter the room. "Just annoyed. You seriously aren't going to keep that practically dumb and deaf girl are you? Not that I'd blame you if you did, to teach Yomi a lesson. He hadn't even meant to offer her to you when he found her. The men had to remind him that anything they find has to be offered to us first. Now he's gone of on another one of his raids. Not a lot of the men followed this time but I doubt we'll see those few again. Yomi always gets his men killed." Kuronue said. Youko nodded. "I will find a way to get Yomi to stop. If he keeps this up, however, I will be forced to get rid of him." Youko said. "You're too soft, Kurama. You should get rid of him now." Kuronue said, sounding dejected. "Why, when he's getting rid of those who are not loyal to us?" Youko said. The bathroom door opened a bit and a girl's head peeked out. Youko smiled and motioned for her to come out. She was hesitant but came forward to stand before him. "She looks lovely in your uniform Kurama. I assume that now you plan to keep her." Kuronue said with a fake sigh. Youko laughed. "River," she looked up and he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward in front of him. "Kuronue." He said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. She smiled. "Kuronue-sama, yes?" as she extended her hand out to shake his. Kuronue gave a small chuckle. "Yes, hello River." He said, shaking the girl's hand, who in turn brightened her smile. There was another knock at the door. "Youko, Kuronue, Yomi has not returned. We believe he may need aid." A voice called from behind the door. River herd the urgency in the voice behind the door and looked worriedly at the fox demon before her. "Youko-sama?" She asked. "I will go in a minute. Kuronue could you go silence their worries? I have a few things to take care of." Youko said. The bat demon nodded and left. River looked down at her feet nervously, her brow scrunched up as she tried to understand what they had been saying. "River." Youko said. She looked up to see the fox demon towering over her. "Yes?" she said. He picked her up gently and moved to sit her down on his bed. He felt her tense and could smell the tears beginning to form in her eyes. After sitting her down on the bed he knelt before her and wiped the tears from her face. He grabbed her hand and held it in his own, trying to show her he would not harm her. He grabbed the blankets and laid them on her lap and patted the pillow behind her. She understood and laid back as he tucked the blanket around her. He gave her a soft smile and got up to leave when he felt something tug at the back of his shirt. He turned and saw River had sat up and her face was bright red in a blush. He knelt next to her to see what she wanted when she threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. "Thank you Youko-sama." She whispered. He hugged the girl back, feeling completely sorry for her. "You're welcome River." He said. He pulled away and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Youko returned that night exhausted. Yomi was saved, much to Kuronue's dismay. Youko tiredly walked into his room and lit a small candle so he could see without wakening the human girl. But as he found she was already wake, or more accurately, never went to sleep. He could see she had waited for him and worry in her eyes._ 'But why does she care?' _he wondered. He began to make a makeshift bed for himself on the floor when River made a sound of protest. He looked up and the girl grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. She moved as far from him as possible, but still offered his own bed to him. With a sigh, he complied and blew out the candle and laid next to her under the covers. The pillow where she had laid before had the loveliest sent now. It smelled like a mixture of roses, jasmine, and waterfalls. He inhaled deeply and sighed quietly, trying not to sound like a lecher to the poor girl who didn't want him on the floor. Kuronue was right, keeping her would be good punishment for Yomi. Better yet, she did something to his heart that he hadn't seen in ages and in Kuronue too. Happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

River was not allowed to leave Youko's room unless she went with Kuronue. He did not trust the other bandits to keep their lecherous hands to themselves. She had no argument, not that she'd be able to. Youko had given her a kimono that was a soft green color. She was grateful, and was in fact, shocked he presented her such a fine garment. She always stayed out of trouble, though she hardly did anything. She seemed afraid to make a wrong move. One day when Youko was returning from a raid he herd her singing in his language.  
_I __want to live forever and if I could live forever everything would come true  
But everything I have keeps driving me  
During the time I have left to live where can I find my dreams?  
Even though everything is precious to me  
It's no problem; I'll just have a little snack right here  
I took pride when I quit thinking like that  
Looking back on the path I walked I've had enough of only having the things I hate  
The things I have experienced brighten the path that I wanted to live  
I want to live as much as I can; The days of only hurrying all vanish  
But I try to skip even though I'm not completely exhausted; I had such contradictory thoughts  
_At this he opened the door. He was certain she had no idea on what she was singing. When he entered the room she blushed and stopped her singing. He smiled and placed a book before her on the table. She shyly leaned forward and was surprised to be able to read the cover. "English-Japanese Dictionary." She gasped and smiled up at him and said a few things in her language and stopped, realizing he couldn't understand her. "Thank you Youko-sama!" She practically yelled, trying to get her point across. He smiled and felt his heart warm up at the sight of her happiness, as if it were his own. He gave her a pen and some paper and left the room after saying good bye. He went to the entrance of the hide out, where Kuronue waited with a smirk. "I take it she liked my little discovery." He said with a laugh. "Naturally. I believe I will have a book to read when I return asking me a million questions on where she is and more about who I am." Youko said. Kuronue laughed. "River will soon be walking around here and talking with us instead of just humming to herself." He said. "Hey, Kuronue, Kurama! Good luck!" Yomi yelled, calling after them as they left. Kuronue glared at the demon. "Did he have to join us? He's a thorn in my side." He growled. Youko put a hand on his shoulder. "The only thorn in your side is you enemies and I assure you that you have none here." Youko said. "Fine, let's go." Kuronue said and they took off.


	5. Chapter 5

When Youko returned that night he found the girl asleep on the window sofa, wrapped in a blanket. He left her there; he too from time to time rested there. He looked on the table and sure enough she had wrote him a letter. With a smile of curiosity, he opened it.

_Youko-sama,  
I would like to thank you for helping me. From what I have observed you are one of the leaders of a large band of bandits. Your men were quite cruel to me before and your kindness was a blessing. However, I am concerned about a few things.  
Where am I?  
I am sure this is not Human World and must assume this fortress of yours is in Demon World. But I know what they say about assuming there for I will allow you to explain yourself. Which leads to my next question:  
What and who are you?  
You are far too lovely to be human, and I'm sure that tail and those ears are not a birth defect. I believe you are a demon, as well as Kuronue-sama. Do not worry about him, he has been very kind to me, though he seems irritated at times, but never towards me.  
I also wish to know how long you intend to keep me here and/or what you plan to do with me. You have been kind to me so I assume you do not plan to kill me as of yet. You also keep a respectful distance away, which leads me to believe you do not intend to use me for sex, which I am more than grateful, believe me. So it leaves me to wonder: what _do_ you plan to do with me?  
Well, I suppose that I have asked enough questions. I have no desire to annoy you, only to get answers and make "contact". Which reminds me, thank you for the dictionary and the kimono. Green is my most favored color and I have been wanting to thank you properly for it for a time now. As well as for your and Kuronue's kindness.  
So I say it again,  
Thank you.  
-River_

Youko smiled when he finished reading. She was educated and wrote well. It must've taken her all day to write this. Youko began his reply to her.

_River,  
I am thrilled that you are pleased with the kimono. You will have to thank Kuronue for the dictionary however. He was the one who found it, not I. To answer your first question, yes, you are in Demon World. How you came to be here remains a mystery to me. Perhaps you will tell me?  
As for your second question, my name is Youko Kurama. I am a fox demon. I see you are very observant to have learned that I am the leader of a band of bandits, but I am sure it seemed like common sense to you, you seem very intelligent.  
Finally, to answer your final question. I am afraid I still do not know what I will do with you. However, I promise, I will not harm you, nor allow my men to do such. Kuronue and I will keep you safe until we can find a way to get you into Human World. I hope you are not too bored while I am away. I know how boring and lonely it can be in this room. I will allow you to go to the gardens while I am away as long as you avoid my men. They will be instructed to do the same with you but don't count on their obedience.  
I hope you are comfortable here and do not feel like a prisoner. Trust me, I have no desire to make you feel that way.  
Sincerely,  
Youko Kurama_

He placed the small letter on the table where her letter to him had been. He went to the window and picked her up, laying her down on her side of his bed. He smiled and moved her bangs from her face. She wasn't Japanese, but she was lovely. He saw her kimono had come free from around her neck. He moved to put it back when something caught his eye. A gash going from behind her ear down to her collar bone that her kimono hid before. The strike was one meant to kill. Anger flared in Youko's chest. _'Who did this to her?' _his thought with a growl. He went to heal it but was shocked by a barrier. His eyes narrowed at the wound. '_Why hasn't she told me about this? Who dared to do this to her?' _He thought. She shifted in her sleep and winced as the movement hurt her where she was wounded. Youko growled quietly and laid down beside her. He would get to the bottom of this.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Youko and River passed notes back and forth to each other. Youko found he liked her personality; she was intelligent and entertaining. She always smiled, even when she seemed to be in pain from the wound on her neck. He asked her about it but she did not reply to it, only wrote him a message asking about his past, which he did not reply to. He also began to teach her to say the words she was writing, making her life a lot easier. It was evening and she had progressed well throughout the day. That was when Kuronue stormed in.  
"I cannot handle it any longer! That Yomi needs to go!" He growled in anger. River, scared of his anger, shrank back a little, uncertain if he was angry at her. Kuronue saw this and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry River." He told her. "What did Yomi do now that has you so railed up?" Youko asked. "He hurt River while we were gone." He growled. Youko's eyes hardened in response. "That is quite the accusation. Are you certain that is true?" He asked. "I went through the cameras to make sure that fool didn't try anything. That's when I found this:" Kuronue handed Youko the tape. Youko stood and placed it in his VHS player and pressed play.  
It was the main hall that led to the garden. River was walking and in her hands was the book he gave her. She was so engrossed she didn't notice Yomi walking towards her. He ran straight into her and she stumbled to the ground. She looked as if she were trying to apologize when Yomi grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall. Youko felt rage course through his being as he watched Yomi beat River until she couldn't get back up. That was when he left her there on the floor in a small pool of blood, trembling. She got up a small time later, picking up her book and limping back to Youko's rooms.  
"Then I need no more proof. You finally get your wish Kuronue; I'm getting rid of Yomi." Youko said, his voice sounding malevolent. "Good, and from what I can see I'll have to fight you to take revenge for River." Kuronue said, sounding disappointed. "I said we are getting rid of him. I personally won't kill him. We'll set up a trap and I will go find an assassin to finish him. I have a feeling he'll feel more betrayed when I don't come to save him." Youko said. He looked to River, who resorted to looking down to her hands in her lap when they brought out the video. He could smell it, she felt ashamed. He went over to her and pulled her into an embrace, trying to show her how sorry he was this had happened. Kuronue felt bad for having to bring up the whole matter again for her. "I'm sorry River." He said, trying to sound as sincere as he could. She understood the meaning behind his words, though she could not understand. She nodded once and gave him a half smile. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Kurama!" Came Yomi's voice.  
Youko glared at the door. He released River and stalked towards the door. When he opened it Yomi gave him a big grin. "Kurama, I didn't see you return yesterday. How was the heist?" he asked. When he saw Youko's cold, narrowed eyes, he glared at River, who was seated on the window seal couch. "Stupid whore." He growled. "Watch your tongue Yomi, I have very little patience for you and you are walking on thin ice. You were told to leave her alone, yet you assault her in the hall. Care to explain your reasoning and give me a reason not to tear you to shreds?" Youko asked. "Youko-sama." Came as small, frightened voice. He turned to see River had come to stand behind him. He stepped aside as she walked to Yomi. "I- forgive you." She managed to him. Youko wasn't surprised the girl forgave the bastard. She was the timid, against violence type. Any young raised by her would be weak and fearful, he decided. Yomi spat at her feet in disgust. "As if I needed the forgiveness of a pig, you worthless human. I'm disgusted to even think of taking you now. " He told her. River seemed to have caught onto what he was saying, for she suddenly slammed her elbow across his face, throwing him off balance and into the doorframe. Kuronue let out a hearty laugh. "Good River! Very good!" He laughed, clapping his hands.  
Youko gave Kuronue a stern look; River knew those words and was laughing at her bat demon friend. Youko put an hand on her shoulder and said a soft "River" before he moved to Yomi, who was quickly trying to recover. "Give me that brat, I'll rip her apart!" Yomi yelled through busted lips. "Get out of my sight." Youko said, his voice malevolent. Yomi said nothing more and left for his rooms.  
"Ow." Came a soft groan from behind him.  
Youko spun around to see River fall to her knees; her hands at the gash on her throat. Kuronue was behind her to keep her from falling back and hitting her head. "River, are you alright?" Youko asked, quickly kneeling in front of her. She whimpered and tears were in her eyes, but she gave a smile. "I'm ok. It hurt only a little." She said. Youko reached for the wound to inspect it but the barrier shocked him again. "Did Yomi do this?" He demanded, pointing to the gash. She shook her head. "No. not Yomi." She said. It wasn't a lie and Youko became concerned and angry. The person who did hurt River was still able to do it again. "Who?" He asked. River didn't know the word yet and the wound had begun to hurt her more so she merely bit her lip and did not respond.


	7. Chapter 7

River was in too much pain to learn more of Youko's language. She lay in bed the whole day whimpering in pain, and it drove Youko mad. Who was the wretch that dared to hurt her so? He stayed in the room and used his plants to make her comfortable. But it didn't help. The barrier released poisons into her body, making her pale, and her sweat cold. She was panting and soon she fell unconscious. Youko growled in frustration.  
How could this have happened?  
How could he not be able to fix it?  
Kuronue walked in. "How is she?" He asked. "Nothing I do helps. She's getting worse by the hour." Youko said, frustration evident in his voice. A small groan of pain sounds past River's lips, seeming to make Youko angrier. "I've never seen you like this Youko. Usually you are calm and detached during a crisis. You never let emotions catch hold of you like this." Kuronue said. Youko said nothing as he mixed up another plant concoction. "Maybe we should just let her die and just ease the pain for her. She is of no use to us and you're wasting your herbs." Kuronue said. Youko couldn't explain the hatred he suddenly felt when Kuronue said those words. "I will not let her die." He growled lowly, warning Kuronue to keep his thoughts to himself. "I thought as much. I wouldn't either to be honest. She's a mystery, that one." He said. There was a knock at the door.  
"Kurama, I have the plants you asked me to get you." Came a voice. Youko nodded to Kuronue to let in the demon. "Where is it?" Youko demanded when the demon came in empty handed. "It's outside Youko. It's too dangerous to bring in, it will purify us all." The demon protested. Youko cursed himself for forgetting this. "Kuronue get the door for me." he said. He scooped up River in his arms and ran outside. "Here it is Youko." The small demon panted, trying to keep up and weakly presenting the small plant to Youko. Youko laid River next to it and brushed her bangs from her face and removed the barrier on the plant. "This will help you River." He told her. He squished the plant in his hands and squeezed the juice of it on her wound, burning through the barrier and healing the wound instantly.  
A small cough came from the girl and she sat up slowly. "Youko-sama? You save me?" she asked. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when she woke. "Yes, River. Are you feeling better?" He asked. She recognized a few words and nodded.  
"Yes. Thank you Youko-sama." She said with a smile.  
She hugged him around his neck and he felt relieved the small amount of light in his world had not died.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuronue was happy their human friend was healed as well. He would pass notes with River and found he liked her even more than before. "She's so strange! She is quite hilarious yet so intelligent I feel as though I'm talking to you Youko!" The bat demon said to Youko as they walked down the main hall to the front door. Youko was going on another heist and he was skeptical about leaving River alone again. "She is quite a marvel. I must confess she has ensnared my interest." Youko said, though his mind was elsewhere, trying to pinpoint River's other attacker. Yomi still stayed with them and was planning on taking anyone who'd follow him on a raid of their own.  
"In what kind of way Youko? Kitsune, you have needed to settle down for some time. Why not with her?" Kuronue suggested. "That's nonsense Kuronue. She's a human for one thing. Another thing is she doesn't understand anything we say. Besides, even if I did harbor such foolish feelings or intentions, she deserves to return to her own world. How could I ask her to stay with me and be mine when she might already belong to someone else?" Youko said. "I think you're less worried about the former than the latter." Kuronue remarked. "What does it matter? She will never love me as I do her. She will never understand how she has brightened my world." He said. Kuronue smiled. "She may. Keep teaching her Japanese though. She's getting to the point where she doesn't have to look up most words. It's quite an improvement." He said. Youko smiled.  
"Youko-sama!"  
Both demons turned to see the brunette human girl run to them with a smile. "Yes River?" Youko asked. She pulled from her kimono sleeve a bag of seeds. "you forgot them." She said, presenting them to him with a kind smile. "Thank you River." He replied taking the seeds from her and found himself in another one of her hugs that he had come to love. "Will you be alright while we're gone?" he asked her. "Yes Youko-sama. I will read my book Kuronue-sama gave me in your garden. It is lovely today." She replied. He nodded in approval. "Alright. Off with you then." He told her. She nodded and gave him another hug and took off towards the garden. "Be safe, both of you!" She called, waving behind her to them and was gone. "Think she'll be alright while we're gone?" Youko asked. "Yeah. Will you be alright while were gone Youko?" Kuronue joked, elbowing his friend with a small chuckle. "I have no idea." Youko admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

River sat under a tree and sighed in contentment. This truly was bliss, to be away from her own world. Her mother, her enemies, John…  
No. she could not think about John. If she did she'd… River didn't know, only that she never wanted to return. But she had no desire to overstay her welcome in Youko's home. He had been so kind to her…  
"River!" At hearing her name being called she looked up to see a demon walking up to her. She moved away from him. "You again? What do you want, you know Youko found a way to cure your poisons." She said. "But you know I am capable of doing more. You know why I'm here wench." He spat. She glared at him. "I told you, I know nothing of Youko-sama's secrets. If I did I would still not tell you. Now leave me alone." River said, fixing her attention to her book. The demon growled and yanked her up by her arm, digging his claws into her flesh, causing her to cry out in pain. "Miss River?" A faint call came from down the hall. The demon holding her growled lowly. "Had to get the whole damned place's attention huh? Don't worry, we'll finish our _conversation_ later my dear." He said, leaving a bite on her shoulder, causing her to cry in pain and he disappeared.  
"Miss River, are you alright?" Another demon asked, running into the garden to where she had fallen to her knees. He stood next to her and took in her condition. "O dear God, you're bleeding. What the hell happened?" He asked. "Nothing." She replied. "That's a lie. What happened, seriously." He demanded, but she waved a hand. "Can you please help me to my room?" She asked. The young demon nodded. "Sure miss." He helped her up and she clenched her teeth in pain. "Your arm is bleeding, and your shoulder-" "Please, help me or let me do this alone." She said. The demon nodded and helped her to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

"I've had it!" Kuronue yelled as they returned. Youko was unfazed by Kuronue's outburst. Yomi really screwed up this time. "He completely disobeys you and get half our men killed!" he growled. "I agree this was a most unsuccessful day. I will dispatch Yomi soon enough, be patient." Youko said. They walked into the foyer of the hideout. That was when it hit him, the scent of blood. Human blood. Kuronue must've caught it too because he looked as infuriated as Youko. They followed the scent to the garden, where they found a small pool of it; and the scent of another demon. "I don't recognize this sent." Kuronue growled in frustration. "Nor do I." Youko said, equally enraged. Quickly he darted up to his room, praying his light was still there.  
She was, reading quietly on the window sofa. River looked up and smiled to them. "Welcome back Youko-sama and Kuronue-sama!" She said cheerily. Youko narrowed his eyes at her kimono, ripped on her arm and shoulder and stained with blood. River shrank back from his malevolent expression as he stalked forward towards her. "How did this happen?" He demanded.  
She looked away from him and did not reply. "You are nearly fluent in Japanese and I know you understand me. Tell me who did this River!" He yelled. River whimpered in fear and Youko felt something in him break at the sight. A tear escaped from her tightly closed eyes and ran down her cheek. He reached a trembling hand out to brush it away and brown eyes looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry River. I should not have yelled." He whispered. "I don't know his name." She said simply. "Who? The demon who did this to you?" He asked. "Yes. He wants to harm you, he thinks I know things about you that he could use against you. I told him nothing, but he's certain I know something. I am sorry to have caused so much trouble." She said. Youko clenched his teeth in anger and embraced her. His worst fear, one that he didn't even know he possessed, has been realized. Someone is using her to get to him. The scent of her dried blood angered him beyond belief. _Whoever did this will pay with their life_. He decided.


	11. Chapter 11

A new kimono was given to River. One the color of water, to complement her name. She had become very fluent in Japanese and soon was roaming the grounds talking with Kuronue and Youko. The search for River's attacker was underway. But she informed them that the demon was a shape shifter and changed his appearance every time he attacked her. Kuronue and River were walking from the library, River carrying a new book in her arms.  
"These investigations are fruitless. I've never seen Youko go on such a rant." Kuronue said. "He seems angry about how bad things are turning out. I hope he doesn't let his anger consume him." River said. "Youko is too smart for that kind of thing. He'll calm down eventually." Kuronue said in an assuring voice as they approached the door to Youko's room. A roar of yelling could be heard from within. River and Kuronue shared worried glances before opening the door.  
Youko was seated in his usual chair while Yomi was yelling vulgarities about River and her staying here. River, used to the hatred towards her, walked to the window sofa and sat down, opening her book and began to read. "Look at her Kurama! That woman just sits there and reads like a freaking loon!" Yomi yelled. "Watch your tongue Yomi. That girl is far wiser than you give her credit for." Kuronue said. The other demon folded his arms over his chest. "That _bitch_ has no wisdom whatsoever. She should go back to that hell world she came from." Yomi spat. Youko growled once in warning. "If you hate her so much, why did you even bring her here?" Kuronue huffed. "I planned on having my way with her and killing her. I didn't expect you to make a pet out of her. That _animal_, if you don't plan on killing it then send it back." Yomi said. "The hell is wrong with you! Who the hell gave you permission to come in here and order Kurama around?" Kuronue said.  
"I did." Youko broke in.  
He looked to Yomi. "I will act upon your proposal as soon as possible. You're dismissed." He said. Yomi smirked and turned his lecherous grin to River, who was engrossed in her book the whole while, and left. "Act upon his proposal? Youko have you gone mad?" Kuronue demanded. River looked up at them from the corner of her eye.  
"That's not Youko." She said gravely.  
Kuronue stiffened. "What?" He looked the kitsune over, who was equally shocked, but saw nothing wrong.  
"Look at his eyes. There isn't the kindness I see in Youko's. All I see is evil, no love. Also, did you not hear what he said? He means to get rid of me. Youko would not do such a thing, he already made it clear to Me." she said.  
The fake Youko smirked and slammed a clawed hand into Kuronue's stomach, causing the bat demon to cry out and double over in pain. River leapt to her feet and drew out a knife that she now carried in her kimono sleeve. "Like that will do you any good. You're as good as dead." The fake Youko laughed. River ignored his laughter and watched his movements. He lunged forward with his claws and she dodged, stabbing him in the back. A roar of pain escaped him and he whirled around and struck her down, slapping her across the face with his claws, sending her flying into the wall, knocking her unconscious. The fake Youko chuckled and looked to Kuronue, who was struggling to get to his feet. "Don't touch her, you sick bastard." He gasped. But the other demon smirked. "I don't think so. After I'm done with her, I'll take your life as well. Youko will go mad with grief, I just know it. It will be the most exhilarating chase!" He laughed.  
"You're doing this all for some sick game?" Kuronue growled. He looked to River, who was lying in a pool of her own blood. She must've hit her head hard enough to make it bleed.  
The door opened and Youko walked through.  
"Kuronue, I think I found some leads to-"  
He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the scene before him. When his eyes caught on the false version of himself, who's hands were dripping with River's and Kuronue's blood, a deep growl ripped from his throat. "So you're the bastard who dared to touch what was mine." He growled. The shape shifter chuckled. "If you're referring to the human, you couldn't have picked a weaker mate." He said. Faster than a heartbeat, the shape shifter was impaled through the throat by Kurama's rose whip. "I will decide that for myself, you damned little fool." Kurama hissed. The demon died quickly, too quickly for Youko's liking, and he threw the body away. First he went to Kuronue.  
"What happened?" he asked the bat demon. "You're River knew he was a fraud. I was too foolish to notice a difference in the two of you. She spoke too late I'm afraid." Kuronue said then groaned in pain as he moved and he strained the wound on his stomach. "Why would he impersonate me?" Youko asked. "For us to be unaware and kill us. He spoke with Yomi and said we'd get rid of River and send her kill her if we couldn't find her world. But you're River, she knew it wasn't you." Kuronue said. Youko healed him and went to River. "At least the bastard is dead. You should have seen what he said and did to River. He was nasty as hell." Kuronue said, moving to stand by Youko, who had healed River.  
Brown eyes opened and a smile broke out on her face. "Youko-sama. Good to see you again." She breathed with a light laugh. "Immediately knew it was you. That's something there. I mean, I've known you for hundreds of years and I didn't even see a difference!" Kuronue said. River blushed. "Well, I just know. That shape shifter was horrible at portraying you Youko-sama. He had such hatred in his eyes." She said. Youko was taken aback by this. "I thought I had hate in my eyes." He said. "No! You have such kind and loving eyes Youko-sama." She said. He gave her a small smile. "I never knew that River. You seem to know me better than I do." He said, though he sound almost disappointed.  
River hugged him, which he returned. "Youko-sama, don't send me away. I like it here, truly I do. Unless you wish me gone, I would like to remain here." She said. He understood her outburst. Yomi insisting that they should send her away, demons trying to kill her, being put down because she's a human; it was quite awful. But the fact that she wanted to stay sent a ray of happiness into his heart. She wants to be here, with him. "I will never wish for you to be gone, River." He told her, kissing her hair. River's eyes widened in surprise. He wants her here, with him? Tears pooled in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"There you go! Now go again." Kuronue said.  
River nodded and lifted her reverse bladed sword and ran forward into an attack. Kuronue dogged quickly and flung his scythe at her unguarded back. River blocked his attack, knocking the weapon away and managing to clip him on the shoulder. "Nice, but you left your side open." He said, hitting her ribs with the hilt of his dagger, but was hit in the jaw by her fist. River leapt away and grinned, raising her sword to guard herself. "Do not forget to guard yourself as well Kuronue-sama." She said with an innocent voice. The bat demon laughed. "Don't be too focused on coming up with a smart comment that you forget to keep your focus on your opponent." He said. That was when River noticed he had moved back to his scythe and began to move to pick it up. With a blinding speed she leapt forward and cut his scythe away and he paused when the blade of her sword was just before his throat. "You're dead." She said. He smiled and nodded, River sheathing her sword. "You've improved greatly River. I'm impressed." He said. She smiled. "Well, I have a most excellent teacher Kuronue-sama." She said. Shouting could be heard down the hall. The two met each other's eyes. "Guess Kurama's back." Kuronue said. River's eyes shone in joy as they ran to meet the kitsune at the door.  
Demons glared at River as she and Kuronue pushed their way through the crowed to get to the door. "Stop pushing human scum. You have no right." A demon hissed at her, slamming his giant foot down on her bare foot. A small cry of pain escaped her and she glared up at him. "That was quite rude. Apologize at once!" She yelled. He laughed and shoved her down and slammed his foot on top of her. "Foolish wench! As if you could tell me what to do!" He laughed. River hooked her leg around his and suddenly he fell on his side, River leaping to her feet and dusting herself off. "Never mind. Your apology to me will be to never speak to me again." She said in disgust. Kuronue turned around. "Hey River are you coming?" He asked. "Yes Kuronue-sama! " She called. She ran after him and smiled as they reached the foyer.  
Youko walked up to the building, looking like he was about to faint. River ran forward to help him. "Youko-sama, are you alright?" River asked. His breathing was irregular and short. Kuronue ran up behind her. "Let's get him inside." He said carefully. River nodded, putting Youko's arm over her shoulder and leading him to his rooms. He was unresponsive to anything they were saying and just sat there, his gold eyes wide. "What's wrong with him Kuronue-sama?" River asked. "Something must've happened. Let him be for a while. There's nothing I can do for him until he comes to his senses." the bat demon said. River nodded and sat down beside the fox demon and watched him.


	13. Chapter 13

Youko had not said anything or moved the rest of the day and River began to worry.  
What could have happened to make him like this?  
She thought about John's poisons but shook her head. There is no way he would have followed her here, no way at all, She told herself.  
To reassure herself she looked Youko over to prove it wasn't John's poisons. She spotted a small dart under Youko's hair on the back of his neck.  
"Damn it!" She hissed.  
She luckily was familiar with these poisons and looked around the room frantically. After finding the herbs she was looking for she quickly set to work on mixing them and preparing bandages. "Kuronue!" She called. The bat demon burst in and looked her over to be sure she wasn't hurt. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I need hot water, fast! Hurry, we may be too late!" she ordered. He nodded and left, bring back a bowl of hot water and a rag.  
"What happened?" He asked her as she began drawing out the poison. "It was a poison dart meant for killing low class demons. If it's a powerful demon like Youko-sama, it will only slow the process." River explained. Soon she finished and moved Youko down to lay on the bed, "There, now he just needs some rest. Nothing compared to his lovely plants but it works." She said. Kuronue eyed her for a minute. "How do you know about demonic poisons?" He asked. River froze, looking away.  
"I knew a bounty hunter, a time ago, who hunted Demons. He is who my mother wanted me to marry, but I had no interest. All the same, we were forced to spend time together and I had to accompany him on his hunts. I became familiar with the poisons and learned to make an antidote." She said. Kuronue eyed her a moment then glanced to Youko. "So this bounty hunter you knew is after Youko now?" He asked. "Generally, he just goes after low class demons. Why he has taken an interest in Youko-sama is a mystery to me." She said.  
"Then we will need to be cautious for a time. I am certain that that hunter may have followed him here. I will go and keep an eye around the place to make sure no one tries anything funny." Kuronue said, standing up. River nodded and watched him go, a guilty feeling in her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Youko groaned and opened his eyes.  
_'What happened?_ 'He asked himself.  
Then the memories came back. The human bounty hunter with the poison darts. His foul mouth and how he talked about someone….  
River, He had said something about River! He was looking for her!  
Youko sat up quickly and immediately regretted it, for his head swam at the sudden movement. He took in his surroundings; he was home.  
_'But how?_' He wondered. He looked around and saw River was nowhere in sight. Panic rose in is chest. Had that human gotten to her?  
He ignored his headache and moved to his feet and went to the door and ran down the hall. Kuronue was missing too?  
He growled in frustration and anger. Where were they? They couldn't be dead could they?  
A soft voice was humming in the distance merrily, a low hearty voice humming along with it. Kuronue and River rounded the corner, in their arms some blankets and food. River's eyes caught on Youko and she froze, dropping the tray of food in her hands in sheer shock and relief. Kuronue jumped away from the breaking glass and gave River an annoyed look but he followed her gaze and when he saw his friend was up and about, he let out a hearty laugh.  
"Kurama, good to see you up again! You gave us quite a scare you know!" He scolded, running up to embrace his friend.  
But Youko was silent, his eyes wide in shock as he mirrored River's expression, both shocked the other was walking about. Kuronue saw this and smiled.  
"Don't you worry Youko; I've taken good care of River while you've been out. She's come very far in her training, beat me to a pulp!" He laughed.  
River was the first of the two to speak. "Was his name John?" She asked her voice hard.  
Youko's eyes hardened. "Yes." He said simply. She nodded once and left, going towards the garden.  
"John? Who's that?" Kuronue asked. "The bounty hunter that is looking for River." Youko said. "You mean the guy who poisoned you Youko? River said something about that guy. She used to go on hunts with him. It's because of that she was able to save you, she studied and found the antidote." Kuronue said. "She didn't _study_ to find the antidote Kuronue. She had to learn it because _she_ was hit with it." Youko growled.  
His eyes rested on where River had disappeared down the hall. Kuronue's eyes narrowed in hate.  
"So that shape shifter-"  
"Was sent to kill her. That's why I couldn't find the antidote for a time. It was his poisons." Youko interrupted.  
He walked forward and went after River, Kuronue not too far behind.  
"She said her mother wanted them to marry and forced her to go with him on his hunts. I never knew that he was doing such awful things." Kuronue said, biting his lip to calm himself down. They found her sitting under a tree at the center of the garden. She was pale and quiet but made no sound nor shed any tears. Youko went and sat beside her.  
"This is my fault. I'm sorry Youko-sama; it is my fault you were hurt in this madness." She said. He gave her a careful look then put an arm around her shoulders.  
"My injury was not you're doing, River. It was John's and John's alone. Do not try to put the blame on yourself in hopes of making me feel better. I assure you, it only makes me feel worse." He said.  
River paused a moment, taking in his words. Then she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
He didn't say anything, only held her and tried to sooth her.  
"I do not deserve such kindness from you Youko-sama. He's coming soon. He's coming to kill you and take me back to my own world. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.  
"That's not your fault River! Demons brought you here! You can't blame yourself for fate!" Kuronue yelled.  
She glared up at him. "I wasn't brought here by demons I came here on my own accord!" She yelled.  
Youko and Kuronue stared at her in shock. River looked away from them and brought her knees to her chest and hugged them in place.  
"I left my world because I was forced into a position I didn't want to be in. My mother wanted me to wed John because we were bounty hunters too. They thought it would be wiser to use me because if I didn't understand what my victims were saying, I'd be a valuable asset. I was always paired with John on missions. I let him do the killing; I never wanted to hurt them. I vowed never to kill, but they made me go on hunts anyway. We passed by a demon village and he decided to burn it to the ground. Women and children fled and he slew them all; torturing them. I didn't need to speak their language to know they were begging for mercy or for death. He gave them death, all the while I attacked him, yelling at him, telling him how wrong this was. We weren't even sent to hurt these demons and he had killed them. He shot me with several of his darts and left me to die. I found an antidote and returned to tell my mother, but she merely disowned me for attacking the most respected bounty hunter she had ever known. At first, I decided just to stay the night at a apartment. As I was sleeping, however, someone set fire to the building. So I came to this world to die. I didn't want to be forced to kill anymore. That was when a group of demons attacked me and them you're men came." She said.  
Youko glanced at her and saw she was holding back tears. He stood, uncertain what to say. "Youko?" Kuronue asked. The fox demon glanced down and at him. "I need to go rest." Youko said, sounding colder and crueler than he meant to. He ignored River's small sob and left. She couldn't understand; and if he told her, she'd feel even worse about the situation. That village, the one John destroyed,  
It was once his home.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Youko, how are you today?" The Demoness asked. He smiled and looked around her shop. "I was wondering if you had anymore seeds for me. I've been in a few battles lately and I'm afraid I'll need some more" He replied.  
The woman smiled. "I believe I have just the thing!" She disappeared for a moment then returned with a bag of seeds. "Here you are Youko." She said. He went to pay her but she held up a hand to stop him. "It's a gift." She said. "Well, thank you Agama." He said and left the shop.  
This small village was always his home. After his mother died the people here adopted him. A few demon children ran by. "Hi Kurama!" They called happily. He chuckled. "Hello." He replied.  
He went to the home of the elder, who replaced his father and meant the world to him. A little girl ran out. "Morning Kurama, Papa is in the garden, in case you wanted to know." She said cheerily.  
"Thank you Bara. Here, I got this for you." He said kindly, giving the small girl a wooden knife.  
She squealed in joy. "For me brother? Really?" She exclaimed.  
Youko nodded. "Yes, but be sure not to go around bullying people. Weapons are for protecting people." He told her. She bowed and ran off.  
"Okay Kurama! Thank you." She called, then ran off.  
He smiled then went to the garden where the Elder was meditating.  
"Elder," He said, bowing low before him.  
"No need for the formality Kurama. You came here to say something did you not?" the old demon asked. Youko smiled. This man truly knew him like his own father.  
"I need to leave again. I was hoping to go with your blessing. I am leading my men to a difficult raid." Youko said. "Kuronue is going with you yes?" the Elder asked. Youko nodded.  
"Then you have my blessing. Just be careful, my son." The Elder said. Youko bowed again.  
"Of course, Father." He said, then turned to leave.  
Bara ran up to him again.  
"Brother, are you leaving?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Yes, but when I get back I'll bring you back a present. What is it you want?" He asked her.  
She brought her hand to her chin in thought.  
"A pretty rose, like the ones you carry Kurama!" She exclaimed. He smiled.  
"But I can give that to you now." He told her.  
"No, give it to me when you get back so I can look forward to it!" She said.  
"Alright, Bara, when I back it's all yours." He told her. "Yay! Thank you Kurama! You're the best big brother ever!" She said, hugging his torso.  
He smiled and patted her head. "Not as good of a brother as you are a sister, Bara." He told her. The small heart shaped face beamed up at him.  
"Come back soon!" She said as she ran off.  
"I will!" he told her._

_Youko was returning, a pink rose in his hand for Bara.  
He looked down the path towards the town to try to see it's lights but instead he saw an inferno of flames.  
In a panic, he ran, knowing that it was too big for a simple bonfire.  
Running past the trees, he made it to the now burning village. He was frozen in utter shock then ran closer and around the flames.  
"Elder! Bara!" He called. He rounded a burning corner and saw the landscape littered with bodies of the villagers he loved.  
A small movement caught his eye. He ran and saw little Bara was still alive, but barely.  
"Brother…" She said with a smile. Youko took the girl up in his arms. "Bara what happened?" He demanded. She coughed and shook her head.  
"Human bounty hunters. I don't know why they attacked us brother. The girl tried to stop him, whoever she was. She was killed too I think." She said.  
"Where's Father?" Youko asked. Bara shuddered. "He never got out of the village."  
Youko clenched his teeth together and bit back tears.  
How could this have happened?  
"Bara, just hang on, I'll use some herbs and you'll be well again." He said.  
He looked up at the girl's face and saw she was already gone.  
He glared at the rose in his hand.  
_'Damn it! How useless could I be? First my parents and now this?' _He thought.  
He looked down to the still form of Bara and broke down into tears.  
"I'm sorry Sister. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner…"  
He wept. _

_He buried everyone, not caring if it was unbecoming of a demon to do so.  
Over Bara's grave he left a rose garden. _


	16. Chapter 16

Youko woke to the door of his room opening.  
River walked in and gave him a smile, but it was sad. She moved to the window sofa and sat down to stare out the window.  
He watched her and was startled when she spoke.  
"Kuronue told me that village was your home once. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it." She said.  
He looked away a moment in thought.  
"I bear no grudge against you River. You tried to stop him. You did more to help them than I did…" He said.  
Suddenly River was at his side and glaring down at him.  
"Don't you dare blame yourself!" She yelled at him. He sat up and sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hand.  
"Why should you care if I blame myself, River? Do you not blame yourself for what happened?" he said.  
"I do, because the man I was with is the one who did this. If I was stronger I could have stopped him." She said.  
"Damn it River, _if_ I had been there I could have stopped him too!" He yelled.  
"If that's the case then you sound very contradicting! If you think I cannot blame myself, the person who could have prevented it all, then you, the person who was nowhere close to being able to preventing it, have no right whatsoever to blame yourself!" River yelled.  
Tears were in her eyes but her voice remained hard and firm, yet no anger was in it.  
Youko remained silent, looking at the floor.  
River sat down beside him and moved his hair aside to inspect the place the dart pierced.  
"Leave it. I don't care anymore." Youko's deep voice whispered.  
"Shut up." She said roughly, continuing to look at the wound.  
"What did you say human?" Youko growled.  
River ignored him.  
"The wound is healing up nicely. A few more days of rest and you'll make a full recovery." She said, bandaging the wound.  
Youko turned around and roughly grabbed her hands.  
"Do you think you can just ignore me when I am speaking to you?" He demanded.  
River gave him a surprised look that almost was frightened.  
"Youko, I understand your pain, but I will make sure you are treated, even if it means you hate me for ignoring your commands to leave you alone. I will not let you die!" She told him.  
He threw her hands aside and turned away from her.  
"River why don't you think I am a monster?" He asked.  
River was stunned by his question and felt tears well up in her eyes again. She rested her head on his back.  
"Youko, you are so kind to me, I could never think of you as a monster." She said. He turned and looked back at her. "River…" She sat up and he turned around and embraced her. "You have never seen me fight. You can't determine if I am a monster or not. Not yet. You have no idea who I am." He said. "If you had known me before I quit slaying demons then you would think I am a monster as well. But I only see you as how kind you are and how protective you are over the people you care about. That's not something a monster would do." She said. Youko's eyes widened. This girl was strange, but maybe she spoke some truth. "River," She pulled away to look him in the eyes. He kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

"Yet again River, you've beaten me. I just don't get it." Kuronue said, walking with River to the kitchen for a snack. "Well you keep using the same moves Kuronue-sama. It's easy to predict what you will do. I have studied how to use different styles using my sword and change my moves and strategy on a whim. You only have two or three strategies and when they fail you resort to the same attack. You need to be careful. If you face an opponent like me, you will not only loose but you'll be killed." River said. Kuronue laughed. "That will be the day! I don't think that will ever happen, honestly. You've had quite a while to observe my strategies. Any random enemy will be dead before it could notice my weakness." He said. River grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter top. "Still, you should practice more moves, just in case." She told him. A roar of conversations reached them from the dining room. "Yomi's back." Kuronue said, agitated. River rolled her eyes and led him to the library.  
"What are you going to read today River?" He asked as he followed her along the shelves. "I'm not sure…" She mumbled. She stopped and spotted a book that captured her interest. "What's that?" Kuronue asked. "It's a book on how to form good war strategies. This could be useful in a raid." She said, handing it to Kuronue. He chuckled as he flipped through the pages. "Yeah, it was. Youko read this a long time ago. I recognize some of these. Oh, see here? We used this one when we fought another band of bandits. See the formation? We had a lot of men back then and could pull this off. Now, because of Yomi, we can't pull off any of these strategies." He huffed. "You blame everything on me, Kuronue." An angry voice said from behind them. Kuronue turned and glared at the other demon. "What do you want Yomi?" He demanded, moving to stand in front of River. "I would like you to stop associating my name with your misfortune. I am not at fault here." Yomi said. Kuronue snorted a fake laugh. "Right; you lose more men to your foolish raids than Youko and I did in a thousand years. You're a loose cannon that doesn't belong here." Kuronue said. "And what of the human? How does she have more right to stay here than me, a demon?" Yomi demanded. "Enough of this, both of you; you two are not enemies so stop acting like it." River said. Yomi glared at her. "And what would a mere human girl know of this matter?" he demanded. River sighed in annoyance and brought a hand to her head.  
"I have been a bystander to your fights for quite some time. Yomi, you always result to insulting me when you're side of the argument is losing, which is more often than not. It is quite pathetic and really needs to stop. You are far older than I am; therefore you should be more mature in personality than I, being you've had so long to improve upon your deportment. I am quite educated in the matter Yomi; more so, perhaps, than you." River stated. She turned and picked out another book. "This one looks interesting. Kuronue-sama, I will be in the garden reading, if you need me." She said then left, smiling faintly at Yomi's angry insults behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

River loved reading in the garden. It seemed her whole life revolved around it. She never went a day without going to it, not even when it was raining. She smiled as she sat down under her favorite tree and opened her book. It spoke of how to improve on her stance and how best to wield her sword when she was exhausted in a fight and wanted the upper hand. Thanks to Youko's library, she had become a brilliant strategist in hand to hand combat.  
She pulled out her apple from earlier and began to eat it as she read, absorbing the information like a sponge. When she was done with the apple she threw it in the compost bin she made. She sighed in contentment and returned to her reading.  
"Well, you have a nice little lifestyle going on here don't you?" a voice cooed. River froze her eyes wide in fear and she paled. "Still as skittish as ever; it's nice to see you haven't changed my dear." River stood quickly and took a fighting stance. She wasn't good at fighting without her sword, but she had a chance. "How dare you speak to me after what you've done!" She hissed. She couldn't see him and his voice seemed to come from everywhere. "I only did what I was supposed to do. You were the one who committed treason, attacking me like you did. You're lucky your mother let you escape alive." He laughed. River clenched her teeth in anger. "If that's the case why are you here?" She demanded. He chuckled in amusement. "I am a bounty hunter; naturally I'm after a bounty. This time it just happens to be you." He said. John stepped into view and River backed away. She raised her hands in front of her body and prepared to defend herself. John laughed at her move. "You know by now that blocking one of my attacks will be in vain. Your death is inevitable. " He said. River thought fast, knowing he was right. She had always been faster than him. If she could get to her rooms fast enough to reach her sword she might have a chance. That's if he hadn't improved on is speed over the time she had been away…  
Taking the gamble, River bolted for the stairs, dodging a dart. It struck a tree and hissed as the bark where it hit melted away.  
"You can't run River, I will catch you!" He laughed, starting to catch up. River ran up the last flight of steps when a dart pierced her shoulder blade. She bit her lip and kept going, hoping he didn't notice he had hit her. '_At least it's not my sword arm…' _she thought happily. She reached her room and slammed the door behind her, locking it and running for her sword. She unsheathed it and held it out in front of her. _'It's a good thing I had read that book earlier. I can use its information to my advantage.' _She thought. John broke the door down easily. When he saw her sword, he burst into a fit of laughter. "You're going to use a sword against me? What about your vow to never kill?" He laughed. "That's why I am using a reverse blade sword. It will not kill you unless I will it to." She said firmly. He glared at her and pulled out several more darts. "Foolish wench, I'll send you to your grave!" He yelled, throwing the darts. River ducked and blocked the other darts with her sword. She leapt up and hit him in the side faster than he anticipated. He cried out in pain as his side began to bleed. "Wench, how did you do that with a reverse blade sword?" He yelled. "I flipped the sword over and cut you with the sharpened side. Isn't it obvious?" She asked.  
John growled and threw another dart, hitting her above her knee. She gave a small cry of pain and fell to her other knee, bracing herself up with her hand. John chuckled and drew out a dagger. "Well this was quite unexpected River. I didn't think you would learn to fight just for me. It's kind of touching really. But I have a job I need to finish." He said. River waited until the last possible second and ducked out of his strike and kicked his legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground, stabbing him in the throat with a poison dart from his belt. She moved away from him. She leaned against the wall of her room, panting, and glanced down at the dart above her knee. She didn't have to look to know that it had melted her flesh and muscle. She didn't have to look to know that her shoulder blade was most likely never going to work again. She looked up at the ceiling and cursed in English, speaking her own language for the first time in a while.  
_'I don't think I will make it after that ordeal. My body will give out any second.'_ She thought. She looked to the clock on the nearby table. _'Youko won't be back until tonight. I wish I could have said good bye to him, to say thank you for all the things he had done for me…'_  
She Closed her eyes and after a while of drifting her heard footsteps running up to her room. "River!" It was Kuronue's voice. She heard Yomi behind him. "What happened?" He asked, trying to sound unconcerned. River couldn't open her eyes, they were too heavy. "It's that poison again! I still have those herbs. Yomi, quick, get the herbs that are on the desk in my room and some hot water!" Kuronue yelled. River groaned. '_Don't yell, that hurts my ears…'_ She thought irritably.  
"Why should I help her?" Yomi demanded. Kuronue cursed and River felt herself being lifted up. "I'll do it myself you bastard." Kuronue growled. She felt as though she was flying and then she was laid down. The dart that was in her back drove deeper into her shoulder and she whimpered slightly in pain. She was rolled over and she felt her kimono leave her shoulder and Kuronue curse. The dart was removed, which was painful in itself. When the one above her knee was removed, she lost consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Soon Kuronue had River patched up best he as he could manage.  
'How did I let this happen? If Youko found out I was in the building when this took place…' He shook his head. It doesn't matter. He could fear for his life all he wanted but he deserved any punishment for allowing this to happen, he decided.  
Youko walked in the room and froze when he saw River's condition. "How did this happen?" He demanded, meeting Kuronue's eyes with his own, which were glaze over in hate. "I don't know; I heard fighting and a small scream. When I got to the scene she was worse than this. I did everything she did for you to get the poison out-"  
"Poison?" Youko sniffed the air a found the answer to his question. "You killed him?" He asked. Kuronue shook his head. "River was unconscious when I got to her. He was already dead." Kuronue explained. Youko cursed. "She told me that she never wanted to have to kill." He said. "I know, that's why I taught her to use a revered blade sword. From what I could see though, she tried her hardest not to kill him." Kuronue said. Yomi came in. "Kurama, Kuronue, you two won't believe this." He said. "What is it?" Youko asked his tone angry. "That bounty hunter is gone." Yomi announced.  
Kuronue bolted to his feet.  
"What do you mean gone!? A dead man doesn't just disappear like that Yomi!" He cried. Yomi folded his arms over his chest. "Well he did. Go see for yourself." He said, sounding annoyed and freaked out all at once. Kuronue quickly left the room to go investigate and moments later he was back, his eyes bewildered. "He _is_ gone!" he exclaimed. Youko had a hard look set about him. "She didn't kill him then. Although I'm relieved that she no longer has to blame herself for his death, now we have to go on a wild goose chase to find him." He said. "How did he not die? There was a dart in his throat!" Kuronue exclaimed. "It wasn't a poison dart she struck him with; it was a dart with a sleeping sedative. He must have developed a resistance of some kind to it to only be out for so little of a time." Youko said.  
"So now we've got a sleazy poisons master amidst us. That's great." Yomi growled. Youko moved to the door. "We better start hunting for him then." He said. "What about River, Kurama?" Kuronue asked. "She will be fine, she just needs some rest. It would benefit her most if we found the Bounty Hunter as soon as possible." Youko said. He looked to where River was, unconscious on Kuronue's bed. He shook his head in shame and anger, leaving the room without another word. Kuronue and Yomi were left alone in the wake of Youko's silent anger. "I'm staying here." Yomi said, breaking the terrifying silence. Kuronue nearly jumped out of his skin at the words. "What do you mean by that!? Didn't you hear Kurama? He said to go look for that man!" He yelled. Yomi didn't shift from his cool composure.  
"I said I'll stay here." He said again.  
Kuronue glared at him in sudden anger.  
"Alright you fiend I've had it! I know you can't stand River or me but the least you could do is help out Kurama!" Kuronue yelled. Yomi glared at him sharply. "I am helping him, if you would just pay attention. If we all leave it gives the hunter a perfect chance to strike her. If I stay, she will be a hell of a lot safer, don't you agree?" Yomi said. Kuronue nodded then paused, giving the demon before him a careful glance. "How do I know you won't kill her?" He asked. Yomi chuckled. "Did you see Kurama's expression? Do you really think I want to be the dumb bastard who kills his woman?" He shook his head. "I don't think so. You can go on ahead; I swear to protect this little bitch with my life if you ask it of me. Just get out of here."  
Kuronue was surprised, but nodded and left.


	20. Chapter 20

It didn't take Youko long to find John; the Bounty Hunter practically left a bread crumb trail for the Kitsune, leading him to the field in the middle of the forest. John was leaning against a tree casually, cleaning his knife with a rag of some sort. He smirked when he saw Youko approaching and how angry he was.  
"You care for her more than I expected. You know about the village story right? How she could have prevented their deaths? Yet you still come here to avenge her." He taunted, putting the rag in his pocket.  
Youko didn't reply, only continued glaring at the Bounty Hunter with hate-filled eyes.  
John smirked at this. "I sure enjoyed destroying that village. There was one character that came at me with a wooden weapon, telling me weapons were for protecting people. She was trying to protect some children smaller than she was and I must say it was fun, cutting her down." He chuckled.  
Youko felt his chest tighten in pain, knowing the child John spoke of was Bara.  
"It isn't wise to anger me further. Come, and let us finish what we started so I can free River of your curse." He said.  
John smirked and took a stance.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	21. Chapter 21

River groaned and opened her eyes.  
"I'm alive? How is that possible?" She mumbled.  
"Kuronue saved your life. He and Kurama are out looking for that Bounty Hunter as we speak." Yomi said from his position at the door. River considered asking him why he was here but decided against it. "I need to get to them." She said, moving to stand up. Yomi moved and pushed her back down on the bed. "Nice try wench, but you need to stay here." He said roughly. River shook her head.  
"No it's not me he's truly after. He's luring Youko and Kuronue into a trap!" She said. Yomi's eyes hardened. "Explain yourself wench." He hissed. She stood quickly and grabbed her reversed blade sword. "There isn't time. Come on, I know where he's planning this. Let's go Yomi." She said. He nodded, grabbing his own sword and following the girl out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Kuronue found Youko and John squaring off, circling each other like predators. Kuronue waited until Youko unleashed his Death Tree. That was when Kuronue attacked with his scythe. John anticipated an ambush and threw a knife straight at Kuronue's throat. The bat demon dodged but was hit in the arm instead. "Kuronue!" Youko cried. He quickly flipped over John and stood between the human and demon, sewing another Death Tree, which sprang to life and looked for its prey. "Die." Youko hissed as the plant began to close in on the human. John darted out of the way and shot poison darts at the plant pursuing him, killing it instantly. Youko growled in pain as his plant withered away.  
"Your attacks are useless against my poisons. Now you shall die." He chuckled darkly.  
He crouched and gathered himself into a pounce when he was suddenly knocked away by a form with a sword.  
John and River rolled off the impact of her attack.  
"River!" Youko said. The girl rose to her feet dizzily as Yomi rushed into the clearing. John rose to his feet and seized the girl, bringing a knife to her throat, pressing her body to his.  
"Let her go Human…" Youko growled malevolence plain as day in his voice. John smirked, pressing the knife into her throat. The scent of her blood angered Youko to the point of no return. "Isn't her blood the prettiest you've ever seen? I always envied her for her blood. It's so pure, just like her soul." John smirked, licking his fingers clean of the blood that fell on them. Suddenly he cried out in pain and let River go, who stumbled forward into Youko's arms. Kuronue laughed when he saw River had kicked John in the groin to get free. "Nice River." He said with a laugh.  
Youko was looking her over for any more signs of injury, his hands caressing his face. "Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice worried. River ignored him. "This is a trap, you have to go, now. He means to kill you all." She panted.  
"Very clever River, you found me out. You know that I'm here after your precious demons, don't you?" John chuckled. River turned around and glared at him, standing between him and her friends. "You will not touch them. I am willing to accompany you back to Human World as long as you swear a blood oath to not harm them as long as you shall exist in the 3 worlds." She said.  
"River!" Youko yelled. She turned to face him and he touched his lips to hers.  
"I will not allow you to accompany him anywhere." He said when they pulled apart.  
River was stunned by the bold move but tears of joy were in her eyes.  
"Forgetting something bastards?" John said, recovering from River's blow. "Not at all, your death is merely being prolonged." Youko said, a devilish smirk on his face.  
"What's that?"  
"When River kicked you in the groin, you were off guard and I would have been a fool not to have taken advantage of it. A death seed is sewed into your body at this very moment. All I have to do is say the word and Bang!" Youko said, his face lit up with his assured victory. John panicked as he realized the small indention in his chest. "O my gosh, please Youko, have mercy!" He pleaded, falling on his knees before the Kitsune. Kuronue chuckled, standing up and cradling his arm. "You dumb ass, you already took advantage of Youko's mercy. There is nothing left to give you but death." The bat demon said, looking down at the Human. John's eyes darted to River, who was leaning against Youko, watching with intent eyes. "River, certainly you will provide me with some mercy?" He begged. Her eyes hardened as she glared down at him. "If you would have spared them, those Demons in that village, I would ask Youko to spare you. However, you didn't and who am I to deny him the chance to avenge his loved ones?" She said coldly. John glared at her. "I would not have spared them, not ever! Those lowlife scums needed to be destroyed, and so do you!" He yelled. Youko growled, stepping towards the human, who shrank back in fear.  
"Die."  
John was frozen in place and the death seed sprouted to life. River turned away, not wanting to watch his last painful moments in this world. Kuronue saw her distress and rushed to her, hiding her face in his chest and covering her ears with his hands as the Bounty Hunter chocked to death on his own blood and Kurama's plants. Kuronue released her and lifted her chin to look at the wound on her throat.  
"This doesn't look so good. Does it hurt?" He asked, meeting her eyes. "A little but I think we should check your arm first. The cut is deeper and could get infected." She said, moving from his grasp to inspect his wound. Youko looked to Yomi and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for staying and helping her." He said. Yomi snorted a laugh. "Don't get used to it Kurama. Unlike that guy, I know it's stupid to piss you off." He said. Youko nodded, a small laugh escaping him as well. He went over to River. She turned to face him, a small blush gracing her features, remembering his kiss earlier. "We should go back home to treat Kuronue's wound. You have some herbs that will have him healed up in no time." She said avoiding his eyes a few moments then she shyly met them and felt her knees go weak at how kind the golden orbs were. They were filled with concern when he saw how dizzy she was. "You need to be treated as well. You've lost too much blood." He said. She waved him off with her hand and a small smile. "I'll be fine, let's go." She said, moving to walk back home but Youko pulled her back.  
She looked up at him with a questioning glance that was ignored as he pulled her into an embrace.  
"Youko?" She asked, concerned.  
"You would have given up your freedom for us to live." He said, his tone unreadable. River closed her eyes, taking in his words. "Yes." She said. He hugged her tighter to him, laying a hand over her head.  
"That is the most foolish thing you could've ever done." He said.  
She pushed him away and met his eyes angrily. "I would do anything to ensure your life was not cut short! I would not think that such a thing would be foolish!" She said, her voice sounding hurt. He looked down at her hurt expression and stroked her hair out of her face with his hand in a slow, gentle move.  
"If you would have went with him, not only would you have been killed, but he would have come back to kill us as well. You know how easily it would have been for him to do that, even under a Blood Oath? Besides, I can't lose any more of my loved ones." He said, his eyes soft as he looked upon her now filled eyes. She smiled as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.  
"You truly love me Youko-sama?" She whispered the words, scared that he didn't.  
He smiled at her, wiping her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, cradling her face in his hands.  
"You are the light in my world River. Of course I love you." He said. When he saw the joy that lit up her features he kissed her, feeling his heart melt at the sight of her entire being light up at his declaration. He didn't need to ask her if her feelings were mutual, her body language told him that she had loved him as long as he did her; and at knowing this made his entire being come to life, aching to hold her from then on.  
River couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes as she returned the kiss. She felt her heart burst in joy, Youko-sama loved her!  
He pulled away and held her close to his heart.  
"Let's go home." He said.

**Okay my lovelies! That's the last official chapter!  
If you want more to the story, I've finished it out but it's not a happy ending.  
If you like happy endings STOP HERE.  
Otherwise,  
Try not to hate me….**


	23. Chapter 23

"So you finally got rid of Yomi." Kuronue said as he and Youko walked to the garden to get River. Youko nodded gravely. "I didn't have him killed, but he will be blind for the rest of his life. I couldn't forgive him for what he said to River the other day." He said. Kuronue nodded. "Yeah, saying that he'd kill your mate and unborn child is quite the offence." He said. "Youko-sama, Kuronue-sama, there you are!" River exclaimed as she cheerily walked up to them. Youko went to her, quickly closing the distance between them. "Are you sure you should be up and about so much?" He asked after embracing her. Kuronue laughed, patting Youko on the shoulder. "You're already an over protective daddy. River, how are you able to handle him?" He said, then shying away from Youko's glare. River laughed lightly. "No need to worry Kuronue, I can handle him well enough. He'll be an excellent father." She said, smiling up at her mate. Youko kissed her lips once.  
"You're such a wonder, River." He said. River laughed as Kuronue faked being disgusted.  
"Ew! Do you guys have to kiss all the time? It's so nasty!" He whined.  
River laughed and kissed Youko's check, making Kuronue whine again.  
"Stop it!" He pouted.  
Youko chuckled lightly and looked his mate over. "You're sure that it's okay for you to move around like this right?" He asked again. River rolled her eyes and pecked his lips. "I'm fine fox boy. Don't worry so much! It's bad enough you stopped my training with Kuronue." She pouted. "Yeah Kurama, what's up with that? She'd be safer if she could defend herself." Kuronue put in. "Don't encourage her Kuronue. You both know she could lose the baby if she strains herself too much." Youko scolded. River nodded, hitting Kuronue once in the shoulder. "Yeah stupid! Get it through your thick skull!" She laughed at his pouting expression.  
"No fair Kurama! She totally is getting away with murder here!" He whined again. Youko gave River a playful glare and she giggled.  
"Well I thought he deserved it." She said gleefully. Kuronue hunched over in defeat.  
"Figures…"

"You promise to be careful right?" River asked as she saw the demons off at the door. Youko smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently.  
"Were always careful love, no need to worry about us." He said. Kuronue gave her a big grin. "Yeah, besides, this is one of the most important raids were could ever accomplish. There's no way we'd allow ourselves to loose!" He exclaimed. "So don't worry about us River. Stress isn't good for little Bara you know."  
River smiled down at her swollen belly, her baby girl inside. "I suppose so. But you will promise to be careful right?" She asked, again. "Naturally we will. Promise to be safe while were gone?" He asked. River smiled. "Of course, there isn't much trouble I can get into anyway." She said with a smile. "Good." He said. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
"Again with the kissing…" Kuronue groaned. River ignored him and pulled away to hug Youko tight. "I love you." She whispered. "And I you." He said back, hugging her tightly. "Very much."  
"Can we go now? The sooner we leave the sooner we'll be back." Kuronue insisted.  
"Impatient little bat." Youko grumbled as he pulled away to peck River's lips once more.  
"Be safe, both of you." River called to them as they left.  
"We will!" Kuronue said cheerfully, and they were gone.

River spent her day in the garden reading.  
"Miss, at last we've found you!"  
River leapt to her feet in surprise and saw three men in strange uniforms.  
"Who are you and why are you in my lord's home?" She demanded, moving away from them quickly.  
"We're from Spirit World miss. We've come to take you back to Human World." The first man said politely. "I don't belong in Human World, so you've wasted your time gentlemen. If you'd like I can get you some tea." She offered kindly, but truly she wanted these men gone.  
"I'm sorry miss but we have strict orders to remove you from this world immediately and by any means necessary. I'm sorry miss but if you refuse we have no choice but to kill you." He said.  
"No, you don't understand, I have family here! If I go back to Human World the people there will kill me. Please, you must know that!" She exclaimed. The men shared surreptitious glances with each other then looked back to River, their swords drawn. "Sorry miss, but you leave us no choice." The man said. The two men behind him darted forward towards River. She dodged and ran for her room. She made it half way up the stairs to her room when she was stabbed between her shoulder blades. She looked down at the sword that pierced through her and between her breasts. She cried out in great pain and died. The man removed his sword from her body and let her fall to the ground.  
"Well, everything went according to plan sir." The man said to their polite leader, who gave a smile.  
"You mean you meant to kill her all along?" The third man exclaimed.  
"Naturally, for how else were we to get to the legendary Youko Kurama?"

Youko stumbled home alone, the treasure he was supposed to get long forgotten.  
"Kuronue…" He said shakily.  
How was River going to take the death of the bat? They were best friends and sparring partners. Youko shakily pushed the door open and closed it behind him, sighing in sorrow.  
He waited for River to come down and cheerily greet him, unsure if he'd be able to handle her joy at his return. When he didn't hear her coming down the steps to greet him he listened more closely.  
It was so quiet.  
He decided she must be in the garden reading and went to find her there. He didn't though, and instead found a scent he recognized.  
"O no…" He breathed, fear seizing his stomach. He turned and called out "River!" and ran through the house to find her.  
'She must be in the bedroom.' He decided.  
He went to the hall that led to the stairs to his room.  
That's where he found her.  
She laid face first on the steps, her hands thrown out in front of her too sloppily to have been able to break her fall. Blood was pooling around her and dripping down the steps.  
"River!" He cried, running to her. He fell to his knees beside her and rolled her over. Her face showed how much pain she had been in before she died and he let out a sob, hugging her form to his.  
"So I take it the bamboo trap only worked on your bat friend. What a pity." A polite voice cooed from the top of the step.  
Youko looked up to see three men in Spirit World uniforms.  
"Why did you kill her? Kuronue and myself I understand, but why her? She never did anything wrong!" He yelled, tears running down his cheeks.  
"That broad is your mate is she not? That in itself is an unforgivable crime, not to mention she betrayed her family of Bounty Hunters, who asked us to resolve the problem. It's our job to get involved in such things. Not to mention, her relationship with you made it all the more easier for us to find you and dispatch you as well." He explained in a voice that was too kind for how awful the situation was.  
Behind Youko a man lunged at him, managing to land a blow on his leg. Youko clenched his teeth in pain as he rolled down the steps after his attempt to dodge the attack.  
He glared up at the three men smirking down at him. The polite man walked down the steps, kicking River's body aside, making Youko growl. "Get that ugly thing out of here. It really takes away from the beauty of my victory." He said to one of his men.  
A plant took root and lifted her away from them, surrounding her with protective leaves. The polite man was stunned and glanced down at Youko, who stood, a Death Tree growing before him. Youko's eyes carried a hate that burned deep into his soul.  
The man smirked and came forward.  
"You must think you're something to think you can waste energy like that on a dead human." He said with a laugh.  
Youko's eyes narrowed angrily.  
"You will not speak of my mate." He growled.  
The man chuckled. "I will do as I please demon." He spat the word 'demon' like it was an insult and ran forward at Youko.  
The Death Tree anticipated his attack and soon the man was facing down a pair of huge jaws. He dodged and cut off the head of the first one but more came after him. He jumped aside with quick speed and used his spirit energy and blasted them away. "It's useless to attack it. You'll only anger it and make your death even more painful." Youko said coldly. All emotion was gone from him, all he wanted was the deaths of these men and then he'd join River and Kuronue. There was no way he could go on without them.  
The man was soon slain and the man who had killed River rushed forward. "I'll stick you just like that pig of girl." He yelled. Youko eyes were glazed over in fury and he killed the man faster than he would have liked, too overcome with grief and hate. The smaller man was all that was left, clutching his rifle tightly in his hands, his eyes wide in horror at watching the deaths of his comrades. He glared at Youko in fury and charged him, shooting Youko in his chest. Youko fled, being chased down by the man with a rifle. He was shot again in the shoulder.  
_'What does it matter, if I live or die?'_ he thought in despair.  
_"Youko-sama, don't die!" Youko looked beside him and saw River's worried brown eyes.  
"River, I will not be able to go on without you and Kuronue. I'll never know Bara…" He whispered in grief.  
"Father, don't let them kill you." A small voice said. Youko's eyes widened as he saw a small half demon with red ears and green, eyes.  
"Bara…"  
"You are not to go to Spirit World yet. We have erased your tracks from them. Come, we will show you something." River said._

_It was a human woman, not particularly pretty but her eyes shown with happiness.  
"What does she have to do with anything?" Youko asked, in his spirit fox form.  
"She is pregnant and her child is dead. You can possess this child's body and start a new life here in Human World. Spirit World won't find you here. You'll be safe." River said. He turned to look at Bara and River and felt a pain in his chest.  
"I can't leave you." He said.  
"Get lost fox boy, I'll look after them while you're gone." Kuronue smiled, coming to stand with River and Bara.  
Youko smiled at his family and nodded.  
"Then I'll leave you and no longer mourn, knowing that you are all safe and happy." He said. _

And so Youko Kurama became Shuichi Minomino, and the tale of Youko and River ended.

The tale of Kurama and the Spirit Detectives had begun.

-End

**Well, that's the end my dears! I hope you enjoyed it!  
Sorry for killing off everyone, please try not to hate me!  
Please R&R and thank you to all my loyal readers for putting up with all my mistakes, reviewing and the favorites. It truly means the world to me.  
**


End file.
